


I Love You! Will You Be My Valentine?

by bizarre_alien



Series: 2Dace Story Hub [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarre_alien/pseuds/bizarre_alien
Summary: Valentine's Day is here, and Ace sees this as the opportunity to cultivate the biggest and most romantic surprise that he could make for 2D. They've been together since he left (talk about bad timing), and he wanted to show 2D just how much he meant to him. He just didn't know that it would be such an adventure to get it all together!
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: 2Dace Story Hub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. It’s Gotta Be Perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day or Galentine's Day or whatever you like! I hope your day is great! I can be your valentine in case you don't have one! I know I don't. Lol!

“Flowers, chocolate, teddy bear, card. Flowers, chocolate, teddy bear, card…” Ace repeated these words out loud as he ran down the block. He had a paper that had a poem he wrote in his hands. He kept reading it over and over. “Who’s got good flowers? I’m about to go old school with this one. Bouquets have gotten mad expensive nowadays...” He stopped when he glanced at different lawns around him. He traced his scissors in his pocket when he saw a garden of his liking. “Why, Mrs. Smith… You’re the lucky winner!” He walked up to the garden and inspected it deeper. He smiled at the selection. “Roses, carnations, purple orchids, stargazer lilies, pink tulips, alstroemerias, and chrysanthemums. Perfect.” Never in his life did he plan on saying those flowers out loud until he found his soulmate who loved them.

“Oh, Ace! Hi there!” Mrs. Smith waved at Ace. “How have you been?”

“Mrs. Smith!” He jumped. “Oh, uh… I’m not doing so good.” He began to formulate a sob story. “You see, someone I know is really sick.”

“Oh no.” She frowned. “Is it family?”

“No, ma’am. Someone I fell in love with.” He sighed. “I was just looking at your gorgeous garden, and I came across… Those flowers over there.” He pointed sadly to the arrangement of flowers that he had his eyes on. “You see, those are their favorite flowers… All conveniently there.”

“Really?” Mrs. Smith walked up to them. “These right here?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ace sighed sadly. “Do you know if they’re selling a bouquet of those anywhere? I wanna give it to ‘em… Who knows how long I got.”

“I don’t think so, dear…” Mrs. Smith pursed her lips in thought. “You know what?” She walked into her house and came out with gardening shears. “Let me make the bouquet for you!”

“Oh, I hope it’s not any trouble!” Ace smiled hopefully. “Hook, line, and sinker.” He thought to himself.

“Not at all! These flowers will always grow back!” She snipped away at her garden to cultivate the perfect bouquet. When she was satisfied, she made her way to her house. “Wait here!” It took a moment, but when she came out, it was worth it. The bouquet was big, beautiful, and colorful. Tied up with a gorgeous ivory satin bouquet collar and a cute purple bow. “I’m sure they would love it!” She handed it to him excitedly.

Ace took it graciously. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Smith! I won’t forget this!” Ace turned and walked off. “Well, that was easy.” He mumbled to himself. He got out his phone and dialed Snake. “Please tell me you goons got the teddy bear!”

“Well, hello to you, too!” Snake chuckled. “And, no. We didn’t. We got some chocolate, though.”

“At least that. What kind did you get?” Ace raised his brow. “Is it the-”

“The best chocolate in the market? Yes!” Snake laughed on the other line. “We went over this, boss!”

“It just needs to be perfect, alright?”

“We get it! Don’t worry! Hey, we’re gonna grab a card while we’re out here.” Snake paused. “I’m thinking one of the big ones.”

“Good! The bigger, the better!” Ace smiled and hung up the phone. “Okay… teddy bear. Where can I find a-?” He felt his phone vibrate. “What now?” He groaned as he saw a text. “Next time say goodbye?” He rolled his eyes. “Since when has Snake gotten so sassy?”

  
  


At Townsville airport, Russel had a hypnotized 2D on his back, Murdoc was searching his bags for his phone, and Noodle was talking to a random stranger. “Found it!” Murdoc cheered as he dialed Ace’s number. “This is gonna be good huh, Russ?”

“Yeah… I just can’t wait to get to the hotel and set him down.” Russel readjusted 2D. “He’s starting to drool.”

“Right. Hello?” Murdoc turned around and plugged his other ear to hear Ace better. “We landed and 2D is hypnotized. What do you have so far?”

“I got the flowers, chocolate, and card. I just need a teddy bear!” Ace sounded like he was close to panicking.

“First off, relax.” Murdoc chuckled. “It’s a surprise, so what he wouldn’t know wouldn't hurt him.”

“Mudz, this is my chance to really tell him how I feel. I need it to be perfect!”

“Okay, then I’ll help you. We’ll drop off 2D and we’ll go searching for a stuffed animal.”

“Great! Meet you at the hotel?” You could practically hear Ace smiling on the other line.

“Sounds like a plan.” Murdoc shook his head laughing and hung up. “Right, let’s go!” He waved at Noodle. “Come on! We gotta drop off the load and look for a stuffed animal!”

“Okay!” Noodle frowned. “Well, how about you take my number? I’d love to talk more some time!” She winked at the person she was talking to.

“Sure thing.” The lady winked back at her, put Noodle’s number in her phone and walked off.

“Noodle!” Murdoc called.

“Coming!” Noodle rolled her eyes and walked towards her family.

  
  


“Okay, set him down gently.” Murdoc was helping Russel put 2D down on the bed. “There we go.” When they set him down, there was a knocking at the door.

“I’m gonna get a new shirt.” Russel walked to the bathroom.

“Coming.” Murdoc rushed to the door. When he opened it, he saw that it was Ace and smiled. “Ace! How have you been?” He gave him a good hug. “My brilliant protege!”

“Murdoc!” Ace patted his back. “You guys ready to hunt for a stuffed…” He took in the suit that they were in and had to laugh. “Gotta be fancy, huh?” His laughter soon stopped when he caught a glance of a drooling 2D and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. “Even hypnotized, he’s gorgeous.”

“Oh, you’re smitten!” Noodle smirked. “You do know that when you marry him, you marry the family?”

“Marry?” Murdoc interrupted. “You’re marrying him?”

“What? No!” Ace shook his head. “I’m not sure we’re there yet… I just wanted to tell him that I loved him…” He blushed in red hot embarrassment.

“All this to tell him that you love him?” Murdoc cackled. “Then, I’m quite nervous about what you’re going to do when you decide to propose!”

“Alright. I’m ready to go bear hunting... “ Russel stopped and thought about what he said. “Never thought I had to say that in my life.”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Ace turned and ran to the elevator with the rest right behind.

When they went to the lobby, Ace pulled out his phone to call Snake. “Alright, I got Gorillaz by my side to go hunting for the bear. We’re gonna find the biggest one in the world!”

“Where are yous gonna find that?” Snake asked.

“Maybe we should try the mall!” Noodle suggested. “The last time I was here, they had this store full of all kinds of teddy bears! I think it was called… Plushy Paradise?”

“Good idea!” Ace pointed at Noodle and hung up the phone. “Alright guys, let’s move it!”

“If you want the biggest teddy bear at Plushy Paradise, you should go fast!” A stranger called out to them. “I saw Princess Morbucks headed towards the mall in her limo not too long ago!”

Ace blinked. “Morbucks… That spoiled brat!” He balled his fists. His phone vibrated again, and it was another text from Snake. He ran a hand through his hair as he read it.  _ “Still didn’t say goodbye again? Real classy.” _ He rolled his eyes as he put his phone away. “Snake has become  _ too _ sassy lately! Anyways, we gotta hurry! Morbucks has the power to buy a whole store out! Come on!”


	2. The Bear is Mine!

Ace was charging to Plushy Paradise and, when he saw what he was looking for, he almost left the band completely behind. “Ace! Slow down!” Russel was gasping for air. “We can’t run that fast!”

“You gotta keep up! I don’t wanna run into-” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. “Princess…”

“Oh, Ace! Is that you?” Princess Morbucks smiled wickedly at him. “It’s been a while!”

“Out of our way, Princess Grossbucks!” Ace crossed his arms. “Kinda have a mission here.”

“For what?”

“That.” He pointed at the huge smiling brown bear on display. He could imagine 2D using it as a bean bag chair. “Oh, he’s gonna love it!” He thought.

“That giant stuffed bear?” She laughed. “I don’t even think you can afford that!”

“But, I can!” Murdoc ran up next to Ace. He doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. “I’m too old to be running like that!”

“See that, Princess? And Noodle…” Ace signaled for Noodle to go into the store. “She’s already got it to check out.

“Right!” Noodle started to run into the store.

“Not unless I get it first!” Princess went after Noodle.

“Go, Noodle! Go!” Murdoc patted his pockets down to find his wallet. “Okay, great. I got it.”

“Come on, Russ!” Ace grabbed Murdoc’s arm and ran into the store.

“Y’all got this. I’m sitting this one out!” Russel plopped down on a bench. “This… This is too much.”

“Let go!” Noodle tried to shake Princess off of her, but she didn’t budge.

“Not unless I get that bear!” She swiped at Noodle.

Murdoc tried a different approach and leaned against the counter the cashier was on. “Hello there, love.” He smiled at her. “As you can see, we would like that bear.”

“Well, if you bring it here, I’ll ring it up for you.” It was clear that she was annoyed by all of this.

“Princess, I’m getting this for my boyfriend!” Ace argued as he tried to pull Princess off. “Come on!”

“Who cares! I want the bear because it’s the biggest and cutest bear in this stupid store!” Princess stomped on Ace’s foot to get him off of her. “And _I_ want it for myself because _my_ , now, _ex_ -boyfriend couldn’t afford to get it for me!”

“Who would be out of their minds hard enough to date you?” Ace hopped in pain. “Man! And they called me a punk!”

“Ace! She’s such a brat!” Noodle frowned. “And she can really hang on!”

“I know!” Ace hissed as he held his foot. “Look Princess, I just really need this! If 2D doesn’t want it, he can give it to you. Fair?”

“What? You think I want your crumby hand me downs? No!” She snorted. “Give me the bear!”

“No!” Noodle tried to shake her off some more.

“What if I took the tag off and had you ring that up, huh? Put an end to this whole thing?” Murdoc leaned closer.

“Actually, this is getting kind of amusing.” The cashier smiled at the scene. “You also need a mint.”

“Oh, come on!” Murdoc groaned.

“I’m about done playing nice…” Noodle’s face twisted in anger. “Last chance!”

“Or what?” Princess smirked as she swiped at Noodle again. “Another thing, that cat outfit, or whatever that was, you wore for the Song Machine promo? Super tacky!”

“That’s it!” In a flash, Noodle swept her free leg across Princess’s face and made her collide with a display of stuffed animals.

“Hey!” Princess threw a few of them at Noodle. “You know it’s true!”

“And, the fun is gone.” The cashier got from behind the counter. “Everybody out!”

“What?” Everyone shouted in unison.

“I said what I said.” She pointed to the door. “Out!”

As everyone cleared the store, Ace sighed in frustration. “Way to go, Morbucks! Your brattiness caused me _another_ ban at _another_ store!”

“It wasn’t me! It was _Mulan_ that had to kick me into a whole display of _narwhals_!” Princess pointed at Noodle.

“I’d do it again.” Noodle threatened.

“Whatever.” Princess walked off.

“It doesn’t matter…” Ace went to sit next to Russel. “This whole thing is over.”

“Oh, don’t be a drama queen, Ace!” Murdoc frowned. “You can just get him another bear, right?”

“It needed to be big!” Ace took a piece of paper from his back pocket. “In my poem, it makes sense that he gets a big bear!”

“Let me see that!” Noodle grabbed the poem and read it. She expected a good laugh, but her face softened as she dismissed the so-so quality and found it to be sweet. “Ace, this is the sweetest thing…”

“It is?” Ace was surprised at her reaction. “I really thought you were gonna laugh!”

“I wanted to, but…” Noodle gave it back. “Russel, go into the store and get him the bear. They would let you in!”

“That’s true! You didn’t get banned because you didn’t go inside!” Ace slapped Russel's arm.

“Okay!” Russel smiled. “I’ll be-”

“Too late.” Princess walked up to them with the bear in her assistants’ hands. “I had my assistants already get it for me. That’s what happens when you decide to have a pity party instead of creating strategies!”

“Are you serious?” Ace shot up. “Morbucks!”

“Sorry, Ace. Maybe you can get a bear from the dollar store? That’s more your speed!” She laughed in his face.

Ace was about to lose his mind, but he stopped and took a breath. “You know what?” He fished out his shades from his pocket and put them on. “I don’t.”

“Get ready to run.” Murdoc mumbled to Noodle and Russel.

“Y’all run, I’ll try and hold her back.” Russel whispered.

“You see, Princess Blow Chunks. You’re talking to Ace from the Gangreen Gang…” He smirked. “And, I’ll be taking that bear!” He snatched it from her assistants and started running. Murdoc and Noodle immediately followed him and helped him hold the bear with the assistants were hot on their trail.

“Oh no you don’t!” Princess tried to run after them, but Russel got in front of her. “Out of the way!”

“You get out of mine!” Russel kept mirroring her movements.

“Ugh!” Princess huffed and took a moment to think. She started going one way, and to her amusement, he followed. She ended up pivoting and making Russel fall over. “Sorry! Not sorry!” She left Russel behind.

“Okay…” Russel sighed as he laid on the ground. “I’m going back to the hotel.”

  
  


“You sure it won’t fit?” Ace frowned as he tried to shove the huge bear into the taxi.

“Clearly it’s not!” The driver crossed his arms. “You’re gonna have to walk, man.” He looked at Noodle. “But, the lady can get a ride.” He winked.

“I’d rather drown.” She squinted her eyes and smiled sarcastically. “Okay, guys. We walk.”

“Hand over that bear!” Princess yelled in the distance with her assistants by her side.

“Geez. It’s Morbucks!” Ace put the bear over his back. “Come on!”

“You and Murdoc go.” Noodle cracked her knuckles. “I’ll handle them. It’s personal.”

“Don’t get carried away, love!” Murdoc grabbed the other half of the bear and took off with Ace.

“The hotel shouldn’t be too far off!” Ace encouraged.

“At this rate, I will not be exercising for the rest of the year!” Murdoc huffed. “And I’m aware that it’s only February!”

“You really are getting old! This is an average afternoon for me!”

“Remind me to write you a check so you don’t have to do things like this ever again!” He collided with Ace’s back when he halted to a stop. “What’s going on? I can’t see!”

“Y’all need a lift?” Russel smiled outside of a convertible. “You know, usually, I hate Ubers. But, I think I was lucky with this one! Come on in!”

“You’re the best, Russ!” Ace laughed and hauled the bear into the back seat. “Come on, Murdy!”

“Right!” Murdoc hopped in with Ace in the back. “Onward to victory!”

“Aaaahhhh!!!!!!” Someone screeched in the distance. It grew closer to where they were.

“What the…?” Ace looked around.

“Look out!” The Uber driver pointed at the direction it was coming at.

“Princess?” They all gasped. She was hurdling their direction at an alarming rate.

“Look out!” Noodle laughed as she ran towards the car. “Flying Princess, coming through!”

Ace looked at Princess. “She’s headed for some big pain…” He felt his little devil and little angel have a conversation on his shoulders. “I could let her smash against that building… Or I could…” He looked at the bear and frowned. “Oh no…”

“Aaaaaahhh!!!” Princess’ screech grew louder as she came closer.

“Murdoc! The bear!” Ace commanded as he tugged the bear forward.

“What if she destroys it?” Murdoc frowned. “It’ll ruin your plans!”

“I don’t care! Move it!” Ace barked. They pushed the bear in front of them and prepared for impact.

“Aaaaaaahhh!!!!” To their misfortune, Princess flew right past the bear and against a tree. “Thanks… For nothing…” She fell to the ground unconscious.

Murdoc looked at Ace for a moment. “Well, I guess we tried.”

“Way to go boys!” Noodle hopped into the car. “Go on, driver!”

“Noodle?” She smiled at her. “Remember me from somewhere?”

“You’re the cute girl from the airport!” Noodle gasped. “Do you think I can take you on a date for payment?” She bit her lip.

“For you, sure.” The driver laughed and pulled onto the main road.  
  
  


“He should’ve been here by now… Wait, is this even the right hotel?” Snake muttered.

“Yeah, this is it. I got the key!” Lil’ Arturo took the hotel key out of his pocket and scanned it. He opened the door and ran inside. “Oh man! This place is fancy! Wipe your feet! Wipe your feet!”

“How come he has the key?” Snake looked at Grubber who only shrugged in response. They all wiped their feet before going inside. They shared their oohs and aahs until they found a hypnotized 2D. “Okay. Billy, spread the rose petals. Arty, put the chocolate around sleeping beauty. Grubber, find a place to put the card. I’ll keep on the lookout for Ace and the band.” He walked back out and became vigilant.

“This way! Come on!” Ace’s voice echoed down the hall. “Careful of the bouquet, too!”

“Perfect timing.” Snake crossed his arms and smiled.

“It’s not like it’s gonna explode in my hand!” Russel laughed. “You need to relax!”

“But, I don’t know if-” Ace’s face brightened when he saw Snake. “Oh good! He’s still out?”

“Yup!” Snake nodded. “Like a light!”

“Great!” Ace and Murdoc pushed the bear through the door and sat it next to the bed. “Uh, I gotta freshen up.” Ace ran into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him.

“Well, this is looking good!” Noodle looked around to see the rose petals all on the bed and the ground, the giant bear sitting next to 2D, the card in its lap, and chocolates all around him. “He’s gonna wake up and cry like a baby.” She smiled and sighed. “He’s lucky.”

“Oh, don’t be bitter.” Murdoc nudged her arm cackling. “You had your chance!”

“Yeah, but look where it ended up.” Noodle lightly punched him back.

“Well, you always have a chance with me!” Lil’ Arturo winked at her. “I heard you liked dancing? I can dance all night and day!”

“Okay, how about we just go now?” Noodle grabbed Murdoc and Russel. “Let’s go for a night on the town with my special friend, huh?”

“But it’s not even dinner time!” Russel protested.

“Afternoon and night on the town!”

“Hey, that seems fun! I can show you all the cool places they’ve got around here, yeah?” Murdoc laughed. “Ace’s friends! You come, too!”

“Big Billy knows this good restaurant we could go to!” Big Billy rushed out of the suite to join them.

“Beats standing here.” Snake shrugged and followed them.

“Noodle! Baby! At least think about it, huh?” Lil’ Arturo grabbed Grubber and joined the crowd. When the door closed, there was nothing but the hum of the AC and the sound of the shower.


	3. It's All Coming Together...

It’s been a while since the others left and the sun was setting. Ace was finally out of the shower and he decided to light candles around the bed. He looked around once more. The sun rays and candles gave the room a warm romantic lighting, the rose petals created trails from the bed to the bathroom and the front door, the bouquet laid gorgeously on a night stand, and the huge teddy bear smiled at Ace with the big card in its hands. “Maybe some music would add to the mood, too.” He got out a speaker and put on some soft romantic ballads. It may have been overkill, but Ace was the over the top kind of lover.

“Uh…” 2D moaned. He blinked a couple times and then flinched. “What? Where am I?” He looked around frantically. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Ace rubbed 2D’s shoulders. “It’s alright. It’s alright.”

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” Ace chuckled. “You alright?”

He stopped and took a breath. “Where…” When he got his bearings, he took in the scenery in front of him. There were rose petals, a huge bear, a huge card, deliciously scented candles, and… “Ace?” A big smile grew on his face. “What are you doing here, love?” He laughed.

“You’re in Townsville, babe.” He rubbed 2D’s back. “You like what you see?”

“It’s beautiful!” 2D looked around again and felt tears coming up. “I’ve missed you, you know.”

“I’ve missed you too, doll.” Ace reached behind him. “I also got you this.” He handed him the big bouquet Mrs. Smith made for him. “It has all your favorite flowers.”

“Ace, I…” He analyzed them. “I love them! They’re gorgeous!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Ace smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “A lot of this is stolen, by the way. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It would’ve been weird if you bought all this, to be honest.” 2D set the bouquet down and took Ace’s hands. “Ace, you’ve been on my brain since the moment you’ve left. Phone calls weren’t enough for me… Phone calls can’t replicate your mumbling when you sleep or the smell of your cologne, and it surely can’t replicate your affection. Every kiss and every hug… I guess I’m trying to say that I’m really happy I’m here with you right now.”

“Oh really?” Ace stifled a giggle and cleared his throat. “Um, I actually have something I wanted to tell you. I thought it’d be best to tell you in person…”

“Oh. Okay, go on.” 2D bit his lip nervously.

“No, no! It’s nothing to be nervous about! I just, uh…” Ace began to sweat nervously as he reached for his back pocket. “I have a poem for you!” He blurted out.

“A poem?” 2D laughed. “I didn’t know you wrote them!”

“Well, I don’t… So this might suck.” Ace frowned.

“Did it come from your heart?”

“I guess so.” Ace slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then it’s already brilliant.” 2D gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Go on, love!”

“Okay!” Ace blushed as he unfolded the paper. “Stuart Pot, your soul is sweeter than all the chocolate I could ever eat… Being without you, I’m just rose petals without a stem. Incomplete… Ack! I can’t do this. This is dumb!” Ace hissed as he smacked his forehead with his palm.

“Go on! Go on!” 2D squeezed his hand. “I love it so far! Keep going!”

“Okay, uh…” Ace got back to where he left off. “Your love is an embrace that’s bigger than any bear… I could send you a card sometimes, but none of the words I wanna say would be there… I’m glad you're here with me now. It makes my heart sing… I can just tell you I love you, but I also wanna show it…” He fished for something in his back pocket. “With a ring.” He showed 2D the ring in his hand. It was a gorgeous ring that had baby blue and hot pink stones all around the band. He turned the ring to show 2D what was engraved inside. “Let’s turn forever. That’s what it says. You know, from Feel Good Inc.?”

2D froze when he looked at the ring. “I…”

“It’s not an engagement ring. It’s more of an ‘I love you’ ring.” Ace smiled sheepishly.

“I…”

“It’s too much, isn’t it?”

2D began to sob. “Ace…”

“I’m sorry! Oh, I’m so sorry!” Ace dropped the ring and held both of 2D’s hands. “It was too much, wasn’t it?”

“Put that ring on my finger!” He shook out of Ace’s grasp. “Put it on! Now!”

“Oh! Okay!’ Ace patted himself in attempts to find it. “Where did I put it?”

“Got it!” 2D swiped the ring off the bed and put it on. “Ace, I love it! I love all of this! I love…” He paused. “I love you…” He seemed shocked at his own words.

Ace smiled. “Really?”

“You know what?” 2D wiped his tears. “Yeah. Ace, I love you!”

“Well, that made the next question easy!” Ace laughed.

“What’s that?”

“Will you be my valentine?” He twiddled his fingers innocently.

“Ace…” 2D dissolved into laughter. “Yes! Of course I’ll be your valentine! Will you be mine?”

“For sure!” Ace nodded. “What should we do now?”

“Well, you did decorate the place…” 2D purred. “It would be a shame to let all this beauty go to waste…”

“Why, 2D! You aren’t suggesting that we…” Ace leaned in close to him.

“First!” 2D put a finger to Ace’s mouth. “We order room service. Then, we draw a bath and take some of these rose petals with us. There’s plenty to spare…” He traced his hands down Ace’s chest. “Then we turn that teddy bear around because he doesn’t need to _see_ the nasty stuff we’re about to get into!” He bit his lip full of excitement.

“I like the way you think il mio amore.” Ace gave 2D a slow and captivating kiss.

“Oh, and Ace…” 2D kissed him back.

“Yes, beautiful?” Ace was beyond enchanted at this point.

“First one to the phone tops.” He tried to shove Ace out of the way to get to the phone.

“We are _not_ doing this again!” Ace tackled 2D off of the bed.

“The phone is mine!” He struggled out of his grasp.

“It’s as good as mine!” They began to wrestle each other on the floor laughing about the silliness of it all.

“Hey, Ace?” 2D laughed when he got pinned down.

“Yes, babe?” Ace kissed him again.

“I love you.” He chuckled.

“I love you, too.” They stared at each other lovingly. It felt like everything outside of what they had melted away. Time no longer existed, they were the last two people on earth, and the moon shaped itself into a heart and supplied a romantic glow for them.This was a moment they would be telling for the rest of their lives, and they were both planning their dream wedding in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the ending was a bit abrupt, same. I need to learn how to end things better. But, thank you for reading! Happy Valentine's Day! Seeya in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much! I hope it brightened up your day a little!


End file.
